This invention concerns semiautomatic and automatic pistols of the type with an oscillating barrel and, in particular, refers to a device for closing the barrel in said pistols and the blocking/unblocking of this device by means of the breech-block carriage.
In some well-known versions of the oscillating barrel pistols, the barrel is held closed by means of a barrel-breech block coupling, which occurs in the upper part of the breech-block. In this case, the barrel is equipped on top with a projection or step which, when the barrel is closed, rests against a shoulder made in an upper transverse wall of the breech-block and which is released from said shoulder, to open the barrel, when the breech-block recoils after each shot and the barrel, which follows it for a stretch and is constrained by runners on the gun stock, swings downwards from the breech.
This method of closing the barrel is relatively simple. However, it requires the breech-block to have a bridge integrated into its upper part, near to the cartridge chamber. Therefore, the breech-block has a rather xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d structure, with an ejection hole for cases of limited length, also because it is difficult to effect the coupling closure too far forward.
This construction, in particular the narrowness of the breech-block opening, may hinder the safe and correct ejection of the cases when the ammunition is fired.
In another well-known version, the oscillating barrel is held in the closed position in the lower part of the barrel and breech-block. This has the advantage of making the breech-block more xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d in the upper part, to ensure the ejection of the case without hindrance, but, on the other hand, there is the disadvantage that the closure is done by means of an additional device, which is movable, awkward and relatively complicated.
It is the aim of this invention to propose a closing device for oscillating barrel pistols, which operates on the lower part of the barrel and the breech-block, incorporating within it the advantages of a simple construction and an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d breech-block, typical of the above-mentioned models, without resorting to movable, complicated and expensive components.
In fact, one of the advantages is that the means of closure are integral with the barrel, and the upper part of the breech-block remains completely free of blocking duties, so it may be opened wide to freely release the used cartridge case while the breech-block retreats.
The aim and the advantages whereof above are achieved by using a closing device for pistols with an oscillating barrel, according to claim 1.